


Under the Table

by Risingwood



Series: Drabble Requests [11]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Public blowjob, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Brian, Tim, Alex and Jay are all out at lunch.  Brian starts groping Tim under the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table

It’s lunchtime, and the four main members of Alex’s film are sitting at lunch together. It was Jay’s choice for where to go, and of course, he chose a random fast food joint close to their filming location.

They’re all happily chatting together, when Brian gets an idea. He places a hand on Tim’s thigh, underneath the table. Tim glances in his direction for a moment, before continuing what he was saying. Brian waits a minute or two before taking it up a notch. He slides his fingers up Tim’s leg, to just barely start rubbing the front of Tim’s jeans.

Tim looks at him at Alex starts talking excitedly about the film. He tries to convey in his gaze that Brian needs to stop, but Brian looks back at Alex, hiding a smug smile.

Brian starts to rub more, smiling as he notices Tim’s body reacting positively to his ministrations. He looks at Tim, smiling as if what he’s doing isn’t dirty in the slightest. Tim glares back, and Alex slows down his talking. He questions why the two of them aren’t listening.

Tim mumbles that he’ll be right back, and gets up from the table. He heads to the bathroom, and Brian sends a small wave his way. Jay shrugs and motions for Alex to continue talking.

Brian waits a few minutes, before telling the other two that he’s going to go check on Tim, that Tim was feeling a bit ill earlier, and he’s worried. They nod, and Brian goes towards the bathroom.

Entering the large room, he smirks as he sees Tim leaning against a wall, arms crossed.

“Well?” Tim asks, raising an eyebrow. “Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help fix what you caused?”

Brian closes the door behind him and moves to where Tim is standing, immediately unbuttoning Tim’s jeans.

“That’s more like it,” Tim says, sighing as he’s freed from his pants. Brian places his lips on Tim’s neck, sucking the skin and nipping at it a bit. Tim makes a pleasured noise in his throat, and moves his hips slightly in want.

Brian moves from Tim’s neck and kneels down on the tile, placing a small kiss to the side of Tim’s length. He wraps his lips around the head, giving a light suck and hollowing his cheeks. Tim moans loudly, gripping a handful of Brian’s hair tightly. Brian hums, moving his mouth back and forth.

Tim starts to move his hips, and Brian lets him push in and out of his mouth, looking at him from his position. They continue, Tim letting out groans and sighs every so often, until he finally finishes. He leans back against the wall, breathing heavily as he comes down from his climax.

Brian cleans up the small mess with his fingers, letting Tim watch as he licks his fingers clean. Tim’s face flushes, and Brian stands back up to place a kiss on his lips.

“See you back out there, buddy,” Brian says, patting Tim on the shoulder. He smirks and leaves the bathroom, going back to the table.

“Sorry about that, he’s okay,” he explains to the two at the table. “He’ll be out in a few minutes.”

Alex and Jay nod, but they throw each other a side glance. Brian tries not to smile, it’s obvious the others know that something happened. A minute later, Tim comes back to the table, sliding back into his seat.

“Hey, sorry. I’m back now,” he says, noticing all three of them looking at him. “What?” he asks, trying to mask any nervousness in his voice.

“Nice hickey,” Jay blurts out, smirking.

Tim’s eyes widen and his hand immediately goes to the area where Brian had sucked on in the bathroom. Brian grins proudly. Alex lets out the first laugh they’ve all heard from him in weeks.


End file.
